Dozerfleet Comics
Dozerfleet Comics is an American comics company and the comics-managing division of Dozerfleet Productions. It is also the blanket imprint covering all major entertainment franchises in Dozerfleet that are part of one or another expanded universe. Dozerfleet counts among its characters properties such as Ciem and the Stationery Voyagers, as well as its own adaptation of Nathaniel Hawthorne's Gray Champion as a superhero. In 2015-2016, the works of Chad Patterson and Adam-00 were added to the brand. Dozerfleet Comics models itself after publishers such as DC and Marvel, seeking to eventually develop its characters and franchises to the same cinematic level of popularity. History The comics division of Dozerfleet was initiated in May of 2005, receiving its current name in January of 2007. Initially, comics and concepts for comics were the only things being created by Dozerfleet during its pre-Flamingo era. During the Cormorant era, a shift was made into the world of literature, with less and less emphasis on art. Everything then was collectively known as "Cormorant." Sims influence The idea of divisions did not begin to take hold until June of 2005. By then, familiarity by the Dozerfleet founder with the gameplay mechanics of The Sims 2 led to a desire to get back into comics, experimenting with machinima. The idea was that there would be free-for-viewing comics with an ad-free version viewable in the browser that could be purchased on CD by those so-compelled. These tales would be made into their own websites and would be packaged on WebCD's. As a result, the DVD-Storybook Hybrid Webcomic format (DSHW) was formalized for use on the web. Many early DSHW projects fell through; but the format itself is still under experimentation. While final-release art works as of 2010 are intended to be in traditional formats; many storyboards, animatics, and promotional art/downloadable materials are still created with Sims software. A deal with UGO and ADF Studios in 2011 has allowed for some characters to be recreated on the wiki using HeroMachine software; which has proven useful as a free alternative to The Sims, especially when trying to give characters more 2-D comic credibility. With 2010 came the arrival of The Sims 3, and several changes in how procedures were done as a result. Many Sims 2 machinomics that were left half-finished were canceled, including Ciem 2. This was to make way for more efficient uses of software and for spare time to work on books that can be released for-profit. Division name The majority of early DSHW comic releases were created with The Sims 2, released under the Cormorant Sims Webcomics operating label. Expansion into photocomics such as Gored By Them Things and When Bikes Argue led to the shortening of the comics division of Cormorant to simply "Cormorant Webcomics," which was shortened yet again when some franchises were not published for free online; becoming simply "Cormorant Comics." Due to the change of Cormorant's name to Dozerfleet, however, the division was simply renamed "Webcomics" and later, received its current name of "Dozerfleet Comics." Dozerfleet Megaverse Main article: Dozerfleet Megaverse Overlapping with the Studios and Literature divisions, Dozerfleet Comics manages numerous franchises that each take place within one or several narrative universes, some of which can be considered as compiled into a "multiverse." Unlike most companies, wherein which the multiverse's different universes may acknowledge each other, most Dozerfleet universes are entirely independent of one another. A multiverse in this case is just a compilation of different attempts at (or adaptations of) the same story, and is only relevant if any attempt is made to retain earlier versions for any reason. Universes that are part of a multiverse are given either G-Earth (for Gerosha) numbers or else N.n version numbers as if they were software. This corresponds to the fact that a lot of them are the result of software improvements that allow for better graphics and encourage better storytelling. Offices In the early days of "The Collection" in the pre-Flamingo era, everything was made from 1500 Southlawn Dr. in Wyoming, MI. Work would occasionally be done, however, inside of Holy Trinity Lutheran School on Burlingame Ave. of the same city. In 1998, Cormorant Entertainment's office was relocated to the second story floor of 7779 E. Mt. Hope Hwy. in Grand Ledge, MI; where the Dozerfleet label name was adopted. In 2006, the main office was located in Room #116 of McNerney Hall at 1504 Knollview Dr. in Big Rapids, MI. In 2007, the main office was relocated to Room #165 of North Bond Hall at 1400 Bond Circle Dr. of the same town. In 2008, the room was switched to #332 in South Bond, then back to North Bond in Room #207. In 2009, it was moved again to Room #213. The office would be moved again in 2010 to Drakeshire Apartments in Farmington, MI. It would move for the ninth time back to the Grand Ledge address for 2011. See also * Dozerfleet Productions * Dozerfleet Records * Dozerfleet Literature Category: Dozerfleet divisions Category: Dozerfleet Comics